


[Podfic] We're Brothers, We Kind of Like Each Other

by RsCreighton



Series: [Podfic] Can't A Guy Call His Brother Pretty Without It Seeming Strange? [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Partner sharing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler has never seen any kind of jealousy between Jamie and Jordie, about anything—least of all him or hockey. They seem perfectly content just to be good at what they’re good at. He figures that’s probably the way they like it with him, too and yeah, he knows he was asking a lot of them but at least he tried once and now they can all move on. aka, Jordie and Jamie sexually compete over Tyler, but everyone wins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] We're Brothers, We Kind of Like Each Other

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We're brothers, we kind of like each other](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2296241) by [sherlockelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockelly/pseuds/sherlockelly). 



> MOAR BIRTHDAY PODFIC (soooo late lol)
> 
> Thanks to Sherlockelly, cuz she rocks ya'll. <3

**Title:**   We're Brothers, We Kind of Like Each Other  
**Author:**   Sherlockelly  
**Reader:**   RsCreighton  
**Length:** 41:18   
**Format:**   MP3  


[ Mobile Streaming Click Here ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Hockey%20RPF/Can't%20A%20Guy%20Call%20His%20Brother%20Pretty%20Without%20It%20Seeming%20Strange/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20We're%20Brothers,%20We%20Kind%20of%20Like%20Each%20Other.mp3)

[**Download File**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Hockey%20RPF/Can't%20A%20Guy%20Call%20His%20Brother%20Pretty%20Without%20It%20Seeming%20Strange/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20We're%20Brothers,%20We%20Kind%20of%20Like%20Each%20Other.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA!_


End file.
